


as long as your army keeps perfectly still

by littledust



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Alexander to take a vacation requires nothing short of an ambush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as your army keeps perfectly still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



Getting Alexander to take a vacation requires nothing short of an ambush.

Eliza quashes any feeling of guilt attempting to rise as she enables her husband's out of office reply, then stows his laptop underneath several rolls of Christmas wrapping paper. Alexander will still have access to his phone, after all, and after she wrote to him, the President carefully arranged his schedule to have no important meetings in the upcoming week. If the United States can just keep out of a crisis for seven days, she and Alexander will finally have a little time off.

"Eliza!" Alexander comes barreling upstairs like one of the children. He pauses when he sees his suitcase placed carefully atop the mound of papers on his desk. "Again? But--"

"But everything's arranged already," Eliza says smoothly. Alexander knows all of her weaknesses ( _Think of those damned Southern Democratic Republicans trying to cut funding for needy children!_ ) and won't hesitate to marshal all of his arguments if she lets him get a word in edgewise. "We're going somewhere tropical this time. I don't think either of us has seen sunlight in a month."

Alexander, probably thinking of pina coladas and white sand, perks up for a moment before lapsing back into a mulish expression. "The kids--"

"--are going to terrorize Peggy this time."

A slow grin unfolds across Alexander's face. "Just you and me on an island?" He does the most outrageous eyebrow waggle she's ever seen.

Eliza's cheeks flush and she laughs at herself for blushing like a sixteen-year-old. "You're not the only one who needs a break!"


End file.
